During operation, semiconductor components such as switches in power supplies and power converters are heated due to power dissipation within these components.
If semiconductor components are operated below the so-called stable-temperature point, current filamentation may occur and lead to a destruction of the semiconductor components.
As a counter measure to excessive heating and current filamentation, electrical parameters such as forward current, dI/dt, dU/dt, temperature etc. are generally limited appropriately and kept within a safe operation area range (SOA range) during operation. Limitation of the operation range to a safe operation area, however, restricts further improvements of the characteristics of the semiconductor components.
Thus, it is desirable to improve protection of semiconductor components against excessive heating and current filamentation.